Calling in a Favor
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: 2010: After Alex has another close call with her past, Nikita thinks it's time to get Alex out of Division's clutches, so she calls upon a few people she calls her family for some help. Crossover. Nikita-1x16 & SPN-post 5x12. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"**Calling in a Favor"**

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>

**A/N #1:** Alright, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when none of my others are near completion but after seeing the _Nikita_ episode before the hiatus and with the ending it gave us, this idea popped into my head and I just now had the time to write it down. Also it's my brother's birthday today so that's my reason for publishing a new story (I've done it for a few of my other stories before). So I hope you enjoy this crossover so enjoy!

**A/N #2: **I just wanted to say that if you're a reader from my other stories then I apologize for the delay on updates but I just ended classes for the semester and now I'm currently in that pre-exam period so when exams are over I plan to get back to all my other stories. So thank you for sticking with me and giving any of my stories a chance.

**A/N #3:** Sorry in advance if I got Nikita's location wrong but I was going off what I learned from the pilot episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural or Nikita. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from ep. #1.16 of _Nikita_.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2010: After Alex has another close call with her past, Nikita thinks it's time to get Alex out of Division's clutches, so she calls upon a few people she calls her family for some help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supernatural <strong>_**Timeline: **starts right after Episode #5.12 – 'Swap Meat'

_**Nikita **_**Timeline****: **Episode #1.16 ('Echo') when Nikita makes plans to get Alex out, Amanda is interrogating a drugged Alex and Michael is suspicious of Alex/Nikita connection

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

"Her name's Alex. You've done this for her before. I need an identity package Gustav, scrubbed clean." Twenty-seven year old Nikita stated into her cell phone as she made her way to her base of operations inside of Whitfield's former home.

"Disappearing your friend…again. Not a problem. How soon do you need this?" Gustav asked on the other line as he got comfortable in his makeshift work space with a half eaten apple in his hand.

The rogue Division agent sighed. "If I'd have it my way, Alex would be on a plane halfway around the world by now."

Gustav quickly swallowed his current apple slice before he spoke. "Ah, so a rush job. When can you bring her by?"

"She's not available but it can't wait. I need that package ready to go as soon as she is." She stated firmly as she stopped right in front of her computer, ignoring the crunching she heard on the other end of the line.

"Nikita, I'm an excellent forger but the two things I cannot forge are fingerprints and passport photos." Gustav explained once again before taking another bite of his apple.

Nikita was silent for a moment as a plan popped into her head. "I have an idea on how to get that. I gotta call you back though."

Before she was able to hang up, his curiosity got the better of him as he spoke without truly thinking. "Hey, I have to ask, what exactly is she running from?"

She was hesitant before she spoke. "Let's just say, I'm more worried about where she's heading." It was a vague answer, she knew that, but nothing else came to mind as her focus was on her computer before she ended the call with Gustav.

Her fingers glided over her computer mouse as she clicked the video to start again as it played the moment Alex, her nineteen year old mole in Division, had admitted who she truly was, Alexandra Udinov, before pulling the trigger and killing the man that was once the head honcho back when she was his sex slave after coming to America.

Nikita didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

If she was worried before about Alex being in danger because of Division, she was downright terrified now when it came to where her friend was headed. The video itself showed the cold exterior on Alex's face as if she didn't care that she was about to take someone's life. Sure, Nikita had trained Alex so that she would be prepared against Division but Alex's past was catching up to her. Nikita sighed at the thought of what the duo have been through together; she never thought that when she saved the little girl six years ago from Division that they would end up here.

She needed to get Alex out of Division now, before they found out that she's an Udinov, a former Division target that escaped their attack thanks to Nikita.

The rogue agent couldn't take the sight of Alex in the video anymore before she immediately shut the video player down, leading her straight to her desktop as she tried to figure out a way to save Alex.

An idea didn't truly hit the rogue assassin until she focused on her default desktop picture that she hadn't known had changed yet she couldn't help the sad smile that formed on her face when she took in the four people in the photo. A photo that was taken what seemed like a lifetime ago. She could see the happy smiles caused by laughter on the three youngsters' faces as they sat in front of an older man on the couch. The little girl was sandwiched between two boys; one appeared to be the same age as the little girl while the other was a few years older as he was roughly a preteen. The boys had their arms wrapped around the little girl as if they were her protective cocoon and it didn't look like she minded as the older man gave a smile at his children but it was evident in his eyes the mystery that they held.

She remembered a time when she thought she'd always be alone after her parents died, making her an orphan. She never thought anyone would love her but that changed instantly when the man in the photo had taken her in as his boys welcomed her with open arms. They instantly became her family and no one was going to take that fact away from her, not even Amanda discovered that fact when Nikita was still a Division recruit.

Nikita sighed once again as it had been a long time since she took the time to look at the photo (or any photo for that matter) that was taken before Division had set their sights on her. Whenever she saw the picture now, it would just break her heart for the fact that the two eldest in the picture were now dead and she hadn't spoken to the other boy since shortly after the second's death.

_I can't ask him to do this. _She tried to reason with herself. She couldn't ask him to help her out with Alex, not after all the radio silent between them in the past two years. She wanted to be there for him after _their_ brother died but she couldn't risk Division finding out about him and killing him to get to her, just like they had killed Daniel to keep her with them, which backfired.

_What choice do I have now? _

Nikita groaned as she picked up her cell phone again before typing in the all familiar number that she was surprised was still in use. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she heard his voice on the voice mail message before she took a deep breath.

"Hey. It's me. I know it's been awhile and I've kinda been AWOL but I need your help…."

* * *

><p><strong>Housatonic, Massachusetts:<strong>

Thirty-one year old Dean Winchester groaned when the sun's rays were shining on his face, interrupting his much needed sleep. They had just finished the case for their former babysitter and her family, had dealt with a teenager that managed to do a body swap with his brother so that he had a Trojan horse advantage in his attempts to kill Dean off for the demons and now the hunter just wanted to sleep. He would have ignored the sun's rays by moving around his pillow but that was before he heard some pacing in his motel room before some ruffling of their bags.

Dean turned his head to the sound of the pacing before the sound of the laptop keys clicking. _Sam_. Dean groaned. "Could you keep it down Sammy. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Well don't because we gotta go." Twenty-seven year old Sam Winchester replied after finally coming to the internet page he was looking for.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Go where? It's not even-" He paused as he rubbed his eyes before checking the clock. "It's not even noon yet Sam." Dean groaned again as he slumped his head back into his comfy pillow.

"Just got a call and we're needed in New Jersey." Sam explained as he wrote down the address _Google Map_ had given him that had matched the coordinates that he had received moments before Dean had stirred in his sleep.

That peaked the older hunter's interest. "What's in New Jersey? Another case?" Dean questioned as he slowly got himself out of bed, figuring that it was a lost cause to go back to sleep now.

Sam pocketed the address before shutting down his laptop and packing it away with the rest of their stuff. "Not sure, she didn't really specify."

Dean smirked at his brother. "She?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he took out one of the cell phones that Gary hadn't thrown away when he was in Sam's body just a few days ago. "Listen for yourself." He stated, handing his brother his phone.

Dean shrugged as he accepted the phone, scrolling down to bring up Sam's latest voice message before he started to listen in. _"Hey. It's me…" _Dean's eyes widened when the familiarity of the female's voice hit him like a ton of bricks, a voice he hadn't heard in just under six years.

Nikita.

He hadn't heard from her until a year after she had been taken in 2004. He was supposed to meet up with her after one of his cases but she never showed up. He tried everything he could to track her down, using everything his father had taught him but it was as if she vanished off the face of the earth.

Well that's what he thought until a year later when she made contact with him and told him everything about the past year and the organization that had taken her against her will and trained her to become an assassin. Dean's fury only grew as Nikita continued on with what she had to do and he couldn't believe he wasn't there for her. When Sam had left them to go to Stanford, Dean swore to himself that he would protect Nikita to the best of his abilities, as if Sam had never left, but he had failed her. He wanted to go rescue her and bring her back home, back to her family but she rejected the idea. He didn't understand why until she told him. Division would kill him, her, Sam and Dad if they ever found out and they have their eyes on her. She was even lucky to make the call in the first place. Dean fought with her on it; he wanted her to come home, back to their family of hunters.

But she refused again, saying that it was too soon after they had let her outside of the compound. She told him not to look for her, to continue hunting and going after the yellow-eyed demon (they didn't know his name was Azazel until it was years later after Dean had killed it) and that she would find him when it was safe for her to do so. He wanted to argue with her, to tell her that he'll protect her like he's had to do all his life but she cut him off again before she hung up and even until this day her final words to him always ran through his mind; _I love you brother but I'm doing this to protect you, Sam and Dad. Goodbye. _

After that he tried every number that Nikita ever had to her name but they were all disconnected. He never heard from her since that call but hearing her voice again in the voice message had sudden relief wash over him. He never thought she was dead but with him and Sam loosing a lot of people due to the Apocalypse it always worried him that he had no way of contacting her, no way to warn her since it wasn't just him that lost contact with her but every hunter contact they had together hadn't heard from her either.

Dean closed the phone as the message still reeled through his mind. "She's alive." He couldn't help but whisper moments after ending the message.

Sam nodded even though his brother wasn't looking at him. "Yes…and she needs our help."

Dean got up from the bed before handing the cell phone back to Sam. "Guess we're going to New Jersey."

* * *

><p><strong>Division:<strong>

Ever since Michael heard Alex mutter the name _Whitfield_ during Amanda's version of rehabilitation/interrogation, his need for the truth increased as he discovered that Alex had known the name of one of the targets of a mission that happened over three years ago; a target that Nikita was assigned to eliminate.

He looked through all the inconsistencies that he's noticed since Alex had been recruited and it wasn't until he got a positive match on the audio profile that Birkhoff had created for him that everything clicked. Everything was always connected to Nikita.

Michael grinned mischievously before he subtly rushed out of Division as he now had the upper hand when it came to Nikita. He knew exactly where to find her now and he had to see her immediately.

They had some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

It was mid afternoon when the Winchester brothers arrived at the coordinates that Nikita attached to her message to Sam. The ride was silent, except for Dean's rock music in the background, as the brothers' were sucked into their own minds as they remembered the time when the three of them were together, to a time where no government organization was watching over them or to a time when the fate of the world wasn't on their shoulders but to a time where they just had to worry about each other's safety as they dealt with the current hunt. All musing was put to a halt when Dean pulled up right in front of Whitfield's address.

"Is this the place?" He questioned his brother as he parked his Chevy Impala across the street before shutting it off.

Sam briefly checked the address with the one he wrote back at the motel. "Yup. This is the place." He confirmed before Dean stepped out of the car, with Sam following quickly behind him.

"Think she's home?" Dean questioned as he marched towards Nikita's current residence.

"Only one way to find out." Sam responded as he matched his brother's stride. Dean knocked on the door a few times and when there was no answer, he gave Sam one look before he kneeled down, taking his lock picking kit out of his jacket pocket before he started to unpick the lock in front of him as Sam was acting as lookout likely they've done many times in the past.

In a few moments, the Winchesters were inside the complex, their guns out and ready as they slowly entered and they were instantly hit with the shock of how empty the place looked. There was only a designated place where it seemed that Nikita had spend her time as it had the basics of a bedroom and an office all in one. Before heading there and seeing how Nikita had been living all this time, the brothers checked the rest of the place to make sure it was clear. It only took the brothers a few minutes to get a confirmation that no one was home.

Dean put the safety on his gun before tucking it away behind his back. "I guess we're early." He stated before he started to head towards Nikita's things.

"Seems like it." Sam was still taking in the place as he too put the safety on his gun and tucked it away. His eyes roamed over the rack of clothes before drifting over two heavy crates before his attention snapped to Dean as he was ruffling through the night stand by her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Researching, that's all Sammy." Dean explained as he continued to look through her stuff and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when he saw one or two pairs of handcuffs in the drawers.

"That's an invasion of privacy Dean." Sam reprimanded before taking a seat in the chair by Nikita's computer.

"Well I haven't seen or heard from her since a few years after-" Dean paused in his train of thought as he came across a picture of happy grown up Nikita in the arms of an unknown man. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion before he turned the picture over so that Sam could have a look. "Wonder who this is." Dean thought aloud, not expecting an answer but he was surprised he got one.

"That's probably Daniel." Sam sadly answered as he remembered the last time he heard from Nikita.

Dean quirked his eyebrow; curious as to how his brother knew that in the first place and who this _Daniel_ was to Nikita. "Who?"

Sam sighed. "The fiancé she had that Division killed off in 2007." He explained as Dean's focus was on the picture, taking in how much she had grown up since the last time he saw her she was just out of her teens.

After Sam's words sunk in, Dean did a double take. "Woah, back up. She was engaged?" Dean gave his brother an incredulous look at the thought.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yes."

It wasn't soon after that confirmation that Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "And you knew yet you never told me?"

Sam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, not completely sure _how_ to tell Dean how he knew. "She called me a month or two after…after you went to Hell." He started off as the memories of that time came rushing back, the emotion he felt of not being able to save Dean was tense then but it was slightly relieved when he heard Nikita's voice during her unexpected call. He took a deep breath before he continued. "She found out about Dad, about you and she told me that she escaped Division. She told me about Daniel, I told her about Jess. I basically summed up the major parts that happened over the years since she disappeared and I thought that her contacting me after everything meant that she was going to come back but she didn't. She couldn't."

Dean nodded along as Sam spoke. "She still had to lay low." He stated as it was the same thing she told him years ago.

"Right. I could never get in touch with her again." Sam explained before running his hand through his shaggy hair.

Dean couldn't believe it. She was out of Division, free of them yet she didn't return to her family, especially at a time when Sam needed her and if he was right about the years, it would have been a year after Daniel was killed…she would have needed Sam too.

Dean's brow bunched up when another thought occurred to him. "So she thinks I'm dead." Sam nodded his head in agreement, causing Dean to feel worse. He sighed. "Well, that explains why she messaged you and not me." He thought out loud as he carefully placed the picture where he found it. "Well Sammy, it looks like baby sis is in for a wild surprise then."

Sam's response was interrupted when they heard movement where the front door was located. The brothers pulled out their guns instantaneously as they readied themselves for the possible threat to come as they each took cover as they were unsure if it was Nikita or someone else as they heard the front door creak open.

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #4: **How was it? Who's at the door? Was it a reasonable way to cross the two fandoms? Let me know in a review please and I really appreciate the time you took to read this! **Thanks a million in advance! **Have a great weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>April 8, 2011


	2. Chapter 2

"**Calling in a Favor"**

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N #1:** Thank you so much for those people who added this story to their alerts/favorites and to those that left me their awesome reviews. It really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it! I was a little worried since this is probably one of the first to cross these two fandoms together, so I was definitely nervous of how you'd take it. Very glad at the attention so thank you!

**A/N #2: **Let me just say that I'm really _hating_ all this glitching action *sigh* Anyways so originally the first chapter included this portion too but I decided against it so there was no waiting involved for this chapter (unlike for my other stories) and I figured I'd post it now before the new _Nikita _episode and because I have my first final exam in less than a week so I should start focusing on that...now. Alright, I'll stop and let you get to the chapter...ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural or Nikita. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2010: After Alex has another close call with her past, Nikita thinks it's time to get Alex out of Division's clutches, so she calls upon a few people she calls her family for some help. _(Dean is 31, Sam & Nikita are 27, Alex is 19)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supernatural <strong>_**Timeline: **starts right after Episode #5.12 – 'Swap Meat'

_**Nikita **_**Timeline****: **Episode #1.16 ('Echo')when Nikita makes plans to get Alex out, Amanda is interrogating a drugged Alex and Michael is suspicious of Alex/Nikita connection

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

Michael finally pulled up to the address that was under Whitfield's name in the Division files. He still couldn't believe that Nikita was practically hiding under their noses. He approached the front door to only have the lock halting him in his mission to get inside. It took him a few minutes until he finally got inside. He slowly walked into the room with his hand behind his back just in case he needed his gun as he scanned the foyer before heading to the main room where he assumed Nikita's base of operations was set up.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of how simple a layout Nikita was living in; it was an efficient arrangement yet it somehow screamed _Nikita_ as his eyes drifted around the room. His eyes immediately landed on the two crate-like boxes that were beside her desk, boxes he knew contained her weapons. He took fewer strides towards the boxes but he halted in his tracks when he realized he wasn't alone in the room as he heard a gun's safety click off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A rough voice stated from the direction that Michael had arrived from and he silently cursed himself for not checking to see if he had passed anyone when he walked in. "I know you're packing so…disarm my friend. Slowly." His mysterious captor ordered before Michael slowly did as he was told; still not able to see who it was that had a gun aimed at him.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Michael questioned as he placed the last of his weapons on the floor before bringing his hands up in the air so that the guy could clearly see them.

There was a moment's pause, as if the guy had to think about it. "Nah, I'm good thanks." The other man stated in a snarky tone just before Michael had the courage to turn around and face his assailant.

At one point during this whole ordeal, Michael had thought that maybe his assailant might have been that new rogue agent that had been a former guardian for one of Percy's black boxes, Owen, but what Michael saw before him didn't match the photo attached to Owen Elliot's Division file. His captor was a guy with short dirty-blonde/light brown hair who stood tall in his 6ft1 stature as he stood in perfect form as the gun was aimed right at Michael's heart. His trained posture told Michael one thing, but the way his captor looked told another story as he was clad in dark jeans, combat books and a leather jacket as it appeared to cover a t-shirt that's underneath a button up shirt.

"But I do know that you're not supposed to be here." The man with the gun stated with a murderous glare directed at Michael which had the Division agent itching for his weapons again.

"And what, you are?" Michael questioned out of curiosity but he didn't like it when the murderous glare turned into one of mischief.

His captor smirked. "As a matter of fact…" Before he could finish, Michael felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he blacked out. "…I am." His captor finished as he took in Michael's unconscious form before turning to his partner, who stood over Michael. "Nice timing Sammy, I'd thought he'd never shut." He stated with an amused expression as he took in their intruder's unconscious form.

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes as he tucked his gun back into his waistband of his jeans. While Michael's attention was on Dean, Sam had reemerged behind Michael, gun ready, after he had placed all his weapons on the floor. Sam didn't like the vibe he was getting from the 'intruder' and he had a feeling that the man he just knocked unconscious hadn't been here before.

"Whatever Dean but I have a bad feeling about him." Sam told his brother as he too tucked his gun away after putting the safety back on.

Dean gave his brother a questioning look. "Bad feeling as in _our_ kind of bad?" He really hoped it wasn't their kind of problem, not with everything they've dealt with.

Sam shook his head. "No but what if he is with Division?" He questioned with worry laced in his voice for not just them but for Nikita too.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face before scratching his neck. "That can't be good." He stated before heading back towards Nikita's nightstand. "We need to cuff him."

Sam gave his brother an incredulous look as he started to ruffle through the drawers again. "With what? We don't carry…" Sam's jaw went slack when he saw Dean with two pairs of handcuffs in his hands as he held a victorious smirk on his face.

Dean chuckled as he placed them on the table before heading towards Michael's unconscious body. "Seems like Nikki is _very_ prepared for any situation. Now help me carry him to the bed." He didn't have to ask twice for Sam's assistance as they carried Michael to Nikita's bed. Once they carefully dumped his body onto the mattress (he was still human for all they knew), Dean handed Sam one of the handcuffs as he took the other one so that he could cuff Michael's wrist to his side of the bed while Sam did the same on his side.

Once Sam was done, he reached inside his jacket for the flask of holy water that he always kept on him while Dean checked Michael's pockets. Sam sprinkled some water onto their hostage's skin and both hunters were both pleased yet worried that nothing happened; pleased that they weren't dealing with a demon possession yet worried because it made their Division theory more reasonable.

Dean finally found their hostage's wallet in the inside jacket pocket and he quickly grabbed it to check the ID inside. "His name is apparently Michael." He stated with the slight sneer to the name as it reminded him of _who_ he was ultimately trying to evade.

Sam stalled in his movements, reeling the name through his mind for other information not involved with the _other_ Michael, before putting the holy water flask away. "What if he's the same Michael that recruited her?" He questioned as Dean continued to riffle through _Michael_'s wallet before he put it back to where he found it.

"Well he better not be because if he is, there is a bullet with his name on it in my gun." Dean angrily retorted back as he gritted his teeth before walking away from the bed and to the crates near Nikita's desk.

Sam sighed as it remained silent in the loft, minus the sounds that came from Dean as he was rummaging through the black crates that stored Nikita's weapons. Hoping that his brother had cooled down a bit now that he moved onto the second crate of weapons, the younger hunter spoke. "Dean, we can't just-"

Dean turned around abruptly, cutting Sam off while putting the weapon he was inspecting down in its original spot. "Can't what Sam? It's not our type of thing so we should just let it slide...?" He questioned as he gave his brother a dubious look. The older hunter couldn't believe how his brother wanted to do _nothing_.

Sam groaned. "She doesn't want us involved." He shot back with irritation laced in his voice.

"Yet here we are!" Dean exclaimed with a huff as his arms were spread out wide as if he was pointing out where they were at the moment. "Don't you want payback? They took her away from us, they kept her from us. Things could have turned out differently if she stayed with us!" Dean's anger grew as he listed each point off as his need to get back at Division for what they had done to his sister had increased ten-fold.

Sam shook his head as he took deep breaths, not wanting to loose his focus on their situation. "It wouldn't have mattered. Your trip to the past proved that when you tried to stop what happened to Mom." He pointed out to his brother, remembering Dean telling him about his trip to 1973 when he learned about their Mom's history with Azazel (the Yellow-Eyed Demon) and his attempts to stop her from creating a deal that resulted in her death ten years later, and changing their lives forever.

"It could have made a difference if Division hadn't taken her away." Dean growled out as he placed the blame on the corrupt government organization that took Nikita away from them and making her kill if she wanted to stay alive.

"What do you know about Division?" A groggy voice questioned as fiercely as it could causing the brothers' attention to whip around to Michael, who was slowly waking up.

Dean growled at the Division agent as that question alone confirmed their suspicions. "Enough to want me to rip you apart right now." He threatened and the hunter was quite pleased when he got the slight flinch in Michael's demeanor.

"Doesn't answer my question." Michael stated through gritted teeth as he raised one of his wrists to see where exactly he was handcuffed to. _Perfect, just perfect. _He mentally reprimanded himself before turning back to his captors, finally seeing his attacker for the first time. To his surprise, the one who knocked him unconscious earlier was a lot taller than he expected, 6ft4 maybe, which was odd since Michael hadn't heard him approaching him from behind before he was hit in the head. The taller man, who seemed to hold himself professional like the other man had earlier, had shaggy brown hair as he too was dressed in a more casual fashion of jeans, combat boots and a few layers underneath his simple jacket.

Dean scoffed. "Well good because you aren't getting shit from us, _Michael_." He sneered causing the agent's attention to snap to Dean.

Before Michael could even question how they knew his name, he noticed that their attention wasn't on him anymore but in the direction of the front door. Michael focused a bit more as the hunters took their positions like they had when Michael first arrived and it was then that he could hear the front door creak open followed by the sound of _her_ voice, causing him to groan.

Nikita was home.

* * *

><p>Nikita was just about to put her key into her lock when her cell phone rang. She sighed, not really wanting to answer it after the long day she's had with Gustav and his attempts to double cross her but then the rogue agent thought better of it just in case it was Alex checking in.<p>

She glanced at the screen and sighed with relief when she saw Alex's name flashing. She immediately answered the call, not wanting to keep her recovering friend from waiting. "You okay? I was worried." She greeted Alex as she unlocked her door.

Nikita could hear Alex take a deep breath on the other line before she spoke. "Yeah, I'm okay. It was pretty scary for a little while there, which is why I wanted to talk to you. You know how you keep saying how I should get out…"

"Hmm." That was all Nikita could say because once she entered her main living area, her mind practically froze as she took in the scene before her; Michael handcuffed twice to her bed with a menacing glare directed at her. She could instantly tell that he wasn't pleased with his predicament but that was the least of her problems…what she was concerned with was _who_ had gotten the drop on Michael and cuffed him to her bed. It was obvious to her that it wasn't just the two of them in her place.

Alex took note of Nikita's response, causing herself to hesitate in her reply. "I might be…starting to see your point. About getting out before it's too late. And you know that guy I was telling you about, Nathan...I think he might be in danger…because of me." She explained worriedly since Amanda's attempts to learn the truth about Alex's past really scared the Division mole.

Nikita gulped, never taking her eyes off of Michael. "Yeah. Things are definitely more complicated now. Why don't I call you back later and we could figure something out." She suggested to Alex, only to get a quick agreement before she ended the call.

"Ask me how I got here." Michael questioned with an irritated tone but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, preventing her from answering her former Division mentor. As she tilted her head slightly to the movement, she came face to face with none other than Sam Winchester and Nikita couldn't help the smile on her face and neither could Sam.

But before Nikita could greet Sam, another voice had interrupted her. "I think she has better things to worry about." Michael noticed how Nikita had tensed at the sound of the voice but she never broke her eye contact with Sam as the hunter could see the silent plea in her eyes, asking him to tell her that the voice did belong to who she thought was dead.

Michael noticed the taller man give Nikita a nod of encouragement before she slowly turned, briefly meeting Michael's eyes, before she came face to face with the owner of the voice. A gasp escaped from the rogue agent's lips, something Michael wasn't expecting, as she took in the smug smirk on _his_ face as he slightly relaxed.

"You know, you really should tighten up the security around here, I mean _anyone_ could break in here." He quipped as his eyes roamed around the room quickly, as if to make a point.

Nikita was in awe as she couldn't take her eyes off the man before her, something that Michael didn't like as he watched while he was still cuffed to her bed. "Dean."

Dean Winchester gave her a smile of his own, seeing her for the first time in six years. "Hey Nikki. Miss me?"

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **Well, was it the person you had suspected? Was it the confrontation you were expecting? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. So please tell me in a review what you thought and what you think will happen next and how any of the characters are feeling or thinking at that moment because there is a cuffed up Division Agent, two Hunters and a Rogue Agent with one too many guests in her lair in this scene, so let me know what you think. **Thanks again in advance!**

**A.N #4: **That concludes that episode of Nikita so the next chapter will deal with stuff that we learned in last week's episode (#1.17 - 'Covenant'). Is anyone else excited for the new episodes these week for both fandoms? Owen returns and the Winchesters have to deal with Fate...I can't wait for either! =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>April 12, 2011**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"**Calling in a Favor"**

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N #1:** Alright so i just wanted to say thank you to all those reading this story and added it to your alerts/favs because it really means a lot to me. Also thank you so much for the reviewers for taking time afterwards to leave me your thoughts, it's truly inspirational and a real pick me up for me with finals on my mind (2 more to go!). Special thanks to **Azaelle** for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her in regards to the _Nikita_ aspects of the story.

**A/N #2: **So I had at least three different directions for this story to go and it all depending on which ever dialogue I chose for this chapter so hopefully I picked the correct one and it all pays out. I also want to apologize if I get past/present tenses confused because I will admit, those were never my strongest when it came to writing. Other than that please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural or Nikita. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from ep. #1.16 of _Nikita_.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2010: After Alex has another close call with her past, Nikita thinks it's time to get Alex out of Division's clutches, so she calls upon a few people she calls her family for some help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supernatural <strong>_**Timeline: **starts right after Episode #5.12 – 'Swap Meat'

_**Nikita **_**Timeline****: **Episode #1.16 ('Echo') when Nikita makes plans to get Alex out, Amanda is interrogating a drugged Alex and Michael is suspicious of Alex/Nikita connection

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

_Nikita was in awe as she couldn't take her eyes off the man before her, something that Michael didn't like as he watched while he was still cuffed to her bed. "Dean."_

_Dean Winchester gave her a smile of his own, seeing her for the first time in six years. "Hey Nikki. Miss me?"_

Nikita couldn't say a word, she couldn't believe that _he_ was actually standing in front of her and looking as if hadn't been a hellhound chewtoy. She didn't care that Michael was handcuffed to the bed, she didn't care that Sam was probably giving her a knowing smile because all she could think about was hugging Dean, to actually feel that he was standing right in front of her, in the flesh and not some hallucination.

And that's what she did.

Before anyone could say a word, Nikita was rushing to give Dean Winchester the hug she never thought she'd give him again. Dean didn't even hesitate when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, prompting him to wrap his own arms around her waist as tightly as he could (taking careful note of the gun tucked in the waistband of her pants) because he didn't want to let her go. He's missed her so much and it's been six damn years since their lives were torn apart once again because of her disappearance.

Six years since he's seen her, five years since he's heard her voice. Either way it's been too damn long if you ask him.

Dean didn't care that he was currently in a war to save the planet, at the moment all he cared about was finally seeing his sister and confirming with his own eyes that she's alive.

"I thought you were dead." Dean couldn't help the low chuckle at the statement his sister made since he's heard _that_ one too many times.

Nikita loosened her grip around Dean's neck, wanting to take a step back so that she wouldn't give him anymore muffled responses, causing Dean to loosen his grip around her waist. Once she saw his face, she could see the ever-present smirk. "You've been out of the loop for a very long time Nikki. You've missed out on a lot." He reprimanded her with a slight tease, causing her to roll her eyes.

"How long have you been back?" Nikita asked after taking a step back.

Dean chanced a quick glance at this brother before giving Nikita a sheepish grin. "About a year and a half now."

Nikita gaped at the news before giving Dean a playful punch in the shoulder. "Then why haven't I heard from you? From either of you?" She had directed the second part of her question to Sam Winchester, who had moved closer during her little reunion with the older brother. Sam gave her a guilty smile, prompting Nikita to give Sam his hug as his welcome and to get the guilty look off his face. She was still a little overwhelmed that Sam had grown a bit more since the last time she saw him, before he left for Stanford, as she could only wrap her arms around his waist.

Dean scoffed while his brother got his hug. "Are you serious? Every number that we have that's under your name or any of your popular aliases has been disconnected." He stated as he waited for Nikita to look back at him. He remembered that he wanted to contact her immediately after he gotten out of Hell (and after finding Sam) but all her numbers were unavailable. He remembered feeling anxious and worried before he got the relieving call that Nikita gave him after her disappearance and he didn't want his sister to feel any of the worry if she did get the news of his death.

Nikita felt a pang of guilt inside her as she couldn't really blame them for not calling her immediately since she had done everything possible to separate her hunter life with her agent/rogue life. She pulled out of Sam's arms before she turned to face Dean since she had a feeling he wouldn't continue until she faced him…and she was right. "You vanished off all our radars Nikita. How were any of us supposed to tell you?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised as if he was challenging her to question his logic.

Nikita's gaze fell to the ground as she scratched the back of her neck as if doing so would alleviate the guilt. "I'm sorry but I'm glad you're back." She finished with a smile towards Dean while Sam gave her a soothing pat on her shoulder.

Dean chuckled. "Me too."

"That's nice and all but is anyone going to tell me what's going on or uncuff me for that matter?" An aggravated Michael questioned from the bed as he finally had enough of the scene before him. He wasn't thrilled about the two strangers getting the advantage against him and cuffing him to a bed but his restraint was being pushed to the limit when he saw that Nikita actually _knew_ these guys and that she was quite comfortable with them which he didn't understand. Michael has never seen these two before so he couldn't fathom how Nikita knew them when Division still had tons of Nikita background on file. _She's too chummy with them_. He wasn't able to push the thought away fast enough before he completely formed the jealous thought.

Nikita sighed. She had momentarily forgotten that Michael was chained to her bed, even if it was an amusing thought that someone outside of Division had finally gotten the drop on him. She knew he wasn't going to be pleased with that but she couldn't help the distraction the Winchester brothers caused since it's been over five years since she's seen them.

"Michael." She said his name with a bit of frustration laced in her voice because she wasn't expecting to see him _here_, at her home, of all places.

He could see it in her eyes that she was tired and that she didn't want to deal with questions but he couldn't help it. He hadn't come here to ask about these men, although he knew he should because they shouldn't _be _here, but he had come to see her for a reason. He just couldn't say his reason at the moment. "Who are they Nikita?" He held her gaze but the question came out of his mouth before it registered in his mind what he was asking.

She brushed her hand over her face, not wanting to answer that question because it would only fuel Michael's need to know more about them and their connection to her, which she couldn't have. "A better question would be how did you find me?" She questioned, hoping that diverting the conversation away from the Winchesters would be enough until she came up with a cover story for them.

Michael knew what his former recruit was doing so he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. "Alex." He got his satisfaction when he saw her eyes widen as well as the confused looks on the strangers' faces. "How is she by the way?" He questioned but she remained silent, causing the confused men to look towards each other before looking at Nikita while she never took her eyes off of Michael. "I know she's your mole. Clever really." He quipped, hoping for some kind of reaction from her that he was familiar with because the way he saw her acting with his captors earlier wasn't _normal_ for Nikita, not in his book.

Nikita wasn't liking this one bit. "What do you want? If you're here, this place should be crawling with Division Agents by now." She stated, never breaking eye contact with her former Division mentor. While she stared him down, she tried to figure out why he came to see her in the first place since it wasn't like him to do so. Sure, he's saved her ass a few times (and she's returned the favor) but he was loyal to Division to a point and him showing up here didn't make sense to the rogue agent.

"He came alone." Dean piped in while he watched the stare down between his sister and her _enemy_.

"Now why is that?" Nikita questioned aloud, not taking her eyes off of Michael as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you think?" Michael challenged, not wanting to break the eye contact between him and Nikita but he still wanted to keep an eye on his two captors too.

Nikita took a few steps towards her bed as she got closer to Michael's cuffed form. "I hope it's because you decided to leave Division Michael. You know I want you on my side."

Michael pushed his shock to the back of his mind as he gave her a narrowed glare. "Then why did you lie to me?"

Nikita's brow knitted together out of confusion. "About Alex? I was protecting her."

Before she could say anything else, Michael cut her off. "It's not about Alex. It's about Kasim!" His tone raised a couple notches and if he could, he would have stood up abruptly to make a point.

Nikita did a double take. _Where did that come from?_ "What?"

Michael was getting irritated even more and being handcuffed to the bed wasn't helping his temper. "You told me that you would help me get the man who killed my family." He stated through his gritted teeth as he glared at the rogue agent.

Dean Winchester smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "The need for revenge; now that's a relatable thought." He couldn't help but comment since it was a very common theme among their family and the thought was no stranger to them.

Nikita turned around to give Dean a glare. "Dean." She didn't have to say more as her eyes were silently pleading for Dean to leave the room. Dean's smirk widened when he silently refused to leave Nikita alone with Michael. She then turned to Sam for some back up but, like his brother, he refused with an amused expression on his face. The brunette sighed before turning her attention back to Michael, who had a curious expression on his face since he watched the strange exchange between the three of took a huge breath before she spoke again. "I did say that and I would."

Michael gave Nikita an incredulous look as he recalled in his mind her lack of action on the subject in the past few months since he last tracked down Kasim. "But you've had a way to do so for months and you've done nothing." He argued back which threw Nikita off since she was completely confused on what he was getting at.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She admitted quietly but Michael wouldn't have it.

"I know that you're working with GOGOL." The Division agent practically growled out at her and he looked about ready to attack her for lying if he weren't handcuffed.

The brothers would have reacted to Michael's actions but when Nikita didn't so much as flinch, the brothers remained in their positions as they kept their eyes on their sister and their _visitor_.

Once the tension from Michael's outburst was slightly defused, Michael's words sunk into Dean's mind, causing the older hunter to scoff. "You don't mean the website do you?" He joked as he found the idea ridiculous.

Nikita shook her head, not really blaming her brother for confusing the name with the popular internet search engine. "No, GOGOL is a Russian criminal organization." She explained to her brothers, getting two nods of understanding, before turning her attention to Michael.

"Exactly and did you honestly believe that I would not find the connection between GOGOL and Kasim?" He questioned her harshly, as if he was daring her to lie to him once again.

Nikita shook her head. She couldn't believe the instant conclusions that he was drawing up about her, after everything they have been through over the years since her recruitment. "Michael you're mistaken."

"No I'm not!" He shouted back, causing Nikita to flinch a bit as she took a step back.

The little flinch was all Dean needed to spring forward and place himself between Nikita and Michael. "Hey, watch it! You're in no position to talk to her like that." Dean bit back harshly at the cuffed man as they both gave each other death glares.

Sam wasn't liking how off track and hostile their situation had gotten (he noticed Dean was just itching to take his gun out) so he tried his best to calm everyone down. Once he saw Michael back up into the headboard and how Dean loosened his stance a bit, Sam spoke. "What connection?" He questioned which earned him an irritated glare from Dean, which he ignored as he kept his attention on Michael.

Michael grumbled something under his breath before he spoke. "Kasim's group smuggles in heroin through Chechnya. That is GOGOL's territory. They're business partners."

Dean gave off a humorless laugh, while Nikita processed Michael's words. "Well you're nuts. Nikki wouldn't get involved with something like that." Dean stated confidently since he knew his sister had enough self-preservation not to go looking for unnecessary trouble.

"She's worked for them twice! At least-" Michael immediately refuted Dean's statement but neither of them could say more on the subject as Nikita quickly cut them off.

"I didn't help GOGOL! I've stopped them and now they hate me just as much as Division does!" She explained as she got mixed expressions from the men in the room; the Winchesters giving her _what the hell_ looks while Michael seemed to be taken back by the confession as his previous conclusions conflicted with her words. She took a deep breath as she moved around Dean, so that she could get between Dean and Michael. "Michael please, I want you to get Kasim…and I wanted to be the one to help you do it." She explained, hoping that he would see that she wouldn't betray him like that, she wouldn't back out of her promise that she made to him five years ago on their first overseas mission together. "I wanted to be the one to help you do it…so that you could leave Division." She continued, never breaking eye contact but once she mentioned the last part, he shook his head away and looked away from Nikita.

"I've heard this all before." He grumbled, not wanting to hear it anymore.

Dean gave the cuffed man an incredulous look. He couldn't believe that the ungrateful bastard was throwing away Nikita's offer to help and just by witnessing the scene moments ago, Dean knew that his sister would do anything to keep the promise that she had made to the agent. He wouldn't argue with it since she always kept her promises, especially to the ones she cared about most, but he couldn't handle that her efforts be brushed off as if they meant nothing. _Even if he is a jackass, Nikita doesn't deserve that kind of reaction. _

"Then what don't you get?" He harshly questioned Michael as he moved to stand beside Nikita, ready to defend her at whatever was thrown her way. "She's willing to risk her life to help you get the guy that killed your family…even when she's supposed to be laying low." He directed the last part in a slight whisper as he gave her a sideways glance.

"I'm done laying low." Nikita confidently stated and Dean knew by the look in her eyes that she meant it and she would stand by it until the end.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Obviously but we've got bigger fish to fry…" He stated as he clapped his hands before rubbing them together, "…so either settle this now or me and Sam are outta here." He finished off as he motioned between everyone before taking a couple steps back towards the door, not taking his eyes off of anyone in the room.

"What?" Nikita's eyes widened before she swiftly turned around to grab Dean's arm, halting his slowly retreating form. "You just got here and I need your help." She firmly stated, hoping it was enough to keep him still.

Dean looked between Nikita and Michael before ending his gaze onto his sister. Her voicemail message did say that she needed their help but all he could see was that she was knee-deep in Division crap. The older hunter sighed. "With what Nikita? With Division because as much as I would _love_ to storm the place and _kill_ every single fuck there before torching the place, me and Sam got _bigger_ problems to deal with." He firmly retorted, making it a point to emphasize his hatred for Division and what would bring him pleasure in seeing that place burn to the ground but he couldn't forget the battle Sam and him were trying to stop; he couldn't forget the countless amounts of Angels and Demons that are gutting to get their hands on him and Sam…no matter how hard he's tried, he couldn't forget about that.

Nikita couldn't believe her brother's words. She didn't understand what could be more important when they were free from his deal now, free from people coming after them. All they did was go to hunts that conveniently came up so why couldn't they help her now? "So you would just leave me to deal with it on my own?"

Dean gave her a humorless chuckle, having an idea of what her assumptions about his actions were as he brushed her grip off his elbow. "Oh believe me, if it were up to me we'd go torch the place right now and we'd take you on the road with us but my guess is that the reason you haven't done that already is because you can't for some reason." He challenged her, pushing her to tell him that he was wrong because they both knew that he would do just that because sometimes, humans could be more twisted than the things they hunted down.

Nikita held her brother's stare, proving to him and herself that she could take care of herself. That fact alone didn't mean that she couldn't call in backup when she saw fit. "Division's secrets would be leaked. The country wouldn't survive the chaos it will bring if I did it _your_ way." She punctuated the fact that it was his way, not giving Dean the satisfaction that she too thought of that plan; minus the part about blowing everyone involved in Division up.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned his back on her. "Well, you can handle the country's well-being while me and Sam go back to dealing with the whole god damn world's fate." Dean admitted in a frustrated tone, having every urge in his body to rip the room apart as all the stress and pressure resurfaced in his mind.

Nikita was about to fight back but it wasn't until she noticed the tension in Dean's shoulders and his words registering in my mind did she take pause to think. "Dean what are you talking about?" She quietly questioned as she ignored Michael's curious gaze towards them as she could feel his eyes on her.

Sam sighed a little in defeat as he watched his brother's temper rise. He knew Dean felt like the whole Apocalypse situation was his fault, Sam thought it was his fault and not Dean's, but it didn't stop the thoughts and it didn't stop the grief that he knew his brother was having about the whole thing. Usually Sam could easily pick a side between his siblings, using logic to base his decision but this time he could see where each of his siblings' priorities came from. Dean, as much as he would hate to admit it, would rather deal with the war against Lucifer than fight some organization that has no real threat to them at the moment. Nikita, on the other hand, has no clue about the Devil being free so her priority would lie with taking Division down to avenge for Daniel and to punish them for taking her away from her life, no matter how messed up it was because Division had forced her to do things she never would have done.

Sam scratched the back of his neck as he looked between Dean; who was trying to cool down, to Nikita; who was looking a little lost at seeing Dean so on edge. "How much does Division know about you Nikita? About your past?" He calmly questioned, bringing his sister's attention to him, as well as Michael's but Sam couldn't help that.

Nikita bit her lower lip before crossing her arms across chest as she watched Dean's tension from his shoulder slowly diminish. "Not much, only whatever the police officially had on me; orphan at a young age, street kid who got into trouble with a rap sheet a mile long before getting arrested for killing a cop." She easily stated, knowing that Michael knew it off by heart and that her brothers' knew the story as well. She turned to look at Sam before she continued. "Wrong place, wrong time type of arrest."

"Which somehow got you on death row." Dean added in before turning back around to face the group. He was still a bit tense on the subject from moments ago, but he knew he had to bury the thoughts for now. He would be no use otherwise.

Nikita nodded. "And it gave Division the chance to take me and fake my death." She added in without a second thought, much to Michael's annoyance (due to the fact of how easily it seemed for the three of them to be on the same wavelength when it came to their thoughts).

Dean smirked. "The only good thing that came out of that place; ceasing all law enforcement from hunting you down." He reasoned since both his siblings were giving him questioning looks for the smirk since it was just a few minutes ago that Dean had shown his hatred for the black ops organization.

Nikita couldn't argue with that logic, causing her to smirk as well since Division's interference had gotten the cops off her ass. "I guess so."

"So the unofficial stuff is still a secret from Division?" Sam almost whispered to Nikita but he could see Michael's brow furrow out of confusion to his words, which was a reaction Sam could deal with. He didn't need anyone from the outside knowing their business, no matter how close the guy is with Nikita.

Nikita tilted her head to the side as she gave Sam a questioning look. "Yes, why?"

Dean crossed his arms once again as he gave a glare past Nikita, aimed right at Michael. "Because our problem is the _unofficial_ business and we can't freely discuss it with _outside_ influences listening in and you need a thorough debriefing." He explained without taking his eyes off the confused agent.

Nikita followed the death glare to her confused mentor as he looked between the three of them, as if their faces would have all the answers. "Debriefing about what?" Michael couldn't help but ask as he tried to uncover the underlying messages that he knew were present in Nikita's conversations between the strangers, Sam and Dean as he now could put a name to a face.

"Something out of your league." Dean retorted back with some snark, relishing in the fact that he knew something that Michael didn't.

"Well if you don't want me here then just uncuff me." Michael reasoned as he tugged his wrists, emphasizing the handcuffs' hold on him as they clattered against the metal rods they were attached to. Dean successfully stifled his laugh once Michael did the ridiculous gesture.

Sam glared at Michael as if the idea was an absurd one to consider. "And have you rat out Nikita to Division, no way."

Michael figured as much as he had watched the three's encounter earlier but what he had learned was that Sam and Dean were protective of Nikita. The reason why Michael had no clue, but he was determined to find out. "I won't if she gets me Kasim." He suggested, reminding himself why he had come to see Nikita in the first place.

Dean gave the agent a skeptical look. _Wasn't it made clear earlier that she hadn't found this guy?_ He wondered to himself before he spoke. "And how the hell is she supposed to do that if she hasn't done so already?" He questioned, wondering if the so-called agent had a plan and if so, why would he need Nikita for it?

Michael smirked. "Contact Ari Tasarov."

Nikita's attention snapped back to Michael as the name of GOGOL's leader broke through her thoughts, thoughts that were preoccupied in trying to find the hidden message her brothers were trying to give her. "No."

Michael ignored her refusal as he continued to explain the plan to her. "Tell him you're sorry and you need another job with GOGOL."

The brothers were already nervous of the idea due to Nikita's response but once they heard the Russian organization, Dean didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts. "Are you fucking nuts? You're putting her in unnecessary danger!"

"If I don't get Kasim's location, I'll feed Alex to Amanda." Michael threatened back, not letting his resolve waver.

_That sounds…unpleasant._ Dean mused to himself at the mere thought of what the threat could actually mean. He knew it couldn't be good when he saw Nikita tense up out of the corner of his eye.

Sam also saw Nikita tense up, giving him the impression that you don't want to mess with this Amanda character. "Who's Amanda?" He couldn't help but question as his curiosity got the better of him.

Nikita resisted the need to shiver as thoughts of Division's lead interrogator/manipulator crossed her mind. "Someone I don't want Alex to get interrogated by again." She moved her attention from her brother to Michael as she gave him a pleading look. "Michael please, don't make me do this!"

Dean groaned, believing that now was not the time to waste on petty Division agent demands. "Damnit Nikita just forget about this jackass! We have bigger problems!" He practically growled when the thought of Michael and Lucifer looking for them had popped into his mind once again.

Nikita quickly turned around to give a defiant glare at the frustrated hunter. "If Division finds out that Alex is the mole, they will kill her Dean and it would be _my_ fault!" She argued back since Alex was not only a comrade in her attack against Division, but she's been the first person she could trust ever since she went rogue (or better yet, even since she was taken away from her family).

Dean wanted to rip his hair out at this point because of her stubbornness, even if she did have a point. "For the love of – you are not going to GOGOL!"

"How else am I supposed to get Kasim's location?" She snapped back at him because GOGOL seemed to be like her only option to get what Michael wanted.

"We'll figure something out." Sam told his sister in a reassuring tone causing both his siblings to snap their attentions to him. Dean gave his brother a quizzical look while Nikita was mulling over the promise before she started to nod her head in agreement.

"Do we have a deal?" Michael broke the silence, causing all attention back on him. "I'll give you 24 hours to get me Kasim's location."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making deals." Sam piped in, as he gave a pointed look at Michael's cuffed wrists. Dean smirked when Michael scowled at his brother's statement.

Nikita pinched the bridge of her nose to try to ease her frustration on the situation. "You need to let him go before Division gets suspicious and activates his tracker." The moment Nikita suggested the idea of freeing Michael, Dean's smirk dropped into a scowl.

"What?" The Winchester brothers questioned simultaneously.

Nikita sighed. "All agents have to routinely check in and if they miss one, Division won't hesitate to activate the trackers implanted in the agents and we can't have that." She explained to her brothers causing them both to groan out of protest.

Michael snickered, not regretting the tracker chip that was implanted into his hip nine years ago. "So do we have a deal?"

Dean gave Michael a narrowed glare. "Kasim's location for what in return, exactly?" Sam gave his brother an incredulous look for even thinking about agreeing to the deal as he remembered his brother's past outcomes when it came to deals.

"I won't feed Alex to Amanda or anyone else at Division. Deal?" Michael restated their reward before making eye contact with Nikita.

Sam looked to his siblings and he didn't like what he was seeing as they looked like they might actually agree to the arrangement. "Guys you can't be-"

"Deal." Nikita stated firmly before Sam could finish voicing his concerns. Dean groaned at the thought while Sam pressed the palms of his hands into his closed eyes; this was not what they had in mind when they heard the voice message that morning.

Michael had to resist that smug smile of his from forming. "Now let me out." He stated as he briefly looked at the handcuffs.

Nikita didn't move when she said her brother's name. "Dean." Sam couldn't help but snicker when their sister automatically turned to Dean, knowing full well that she was blaming him for the handcuffs.

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, who was now eyeing him expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nikita placed her hands on her hips. "Uncuff him Dean."

"Why do you always assume that it's me?" Dean innocently asked as he tried not to laugh.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "It usually is."

Dean pouted as he placed a hand over his heart. "Now I'm hurt Nikki." He said with mock concern but when it didn't look like she was buying it, he couldn't hold his chuckles in anymore as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Nikita, for as long as you've known me, when have I ever carried handcuffs on me?" He questioned with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Once his words sunk into her mind, Nikita's eyes widened. "Oh no. Tell me you didn't." She frantically questioned as she rushed to her bedside table to see if the cuffs she left there were where she left them. "You used the ones from the nightstand didn't you?" She voiced her thoughts out loud as she continued to shuffle through the contents of the drawer.

Dean snickered. "I gotta say, it blew my mind when I saw them there. Didn't think you had it in you Nikki." He quipped at his sister's expense causing his brother to roll his eyes.

Michael didn't like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach when Nikita rushed to the nightstand beside the bed and her next words didn't seem to ease the feeling as he felt his eyes dilate in shock.

She stopped ruffling through the drawer to rub at her now aching temples. "They were there because I lost the keys the last time I used them Dean! Now uncuff him!" She gritted out through her teeth as she gave her smug brother a narrowed glare. She remembered when she last used the handcuffs on Owen and how she had misplaced the keys during their many scuffles around her loft before he had decided to join her side and fight against Division.

Dean gave his brother an amused smirk before facing his sister. "You said so yourself, you lost the key, so how am I supposed to uncuff him?" He questioned as innocently as possible with a shrug of his shoulders but as the seconds went by, her murderous glare got more intimidating than he would have liked.

The older hunter shook his head as if he was disappointed before stepping towards the bed. "Fine." He practically growled out before he took the paperclip he always left in his back pocket out. He always warned Nikita in the past that she needed to work on getting her way out of handcuffs but she always insisted that she was smart enough not to get herself handcuffed.

Nikita shifted out of Dean's way as he got closer to freeing Michael from the handcuffs. Dean gave Sam a brief look before turning his attention to the handcuff in question while Sam brought out his gun, clicked the safety off before pointing the gun at Michael.

"Sam!" Nikita shouted out in surprise when her brother pulled the gun out. She looked frantically between her brothers but neither of them met her eyes as Dean was focused on uncuffing Michael while Sam's eyes were trained on Michael.

"He's covering me Nikki. You may have history with the guy but that doesn't mean that me or Sam _trust_ him." Dean explained to his sister before getting the first set of handcuffs off of Michael's wrist. Dean immediately walked around the back of the bed to Michael's other side as he worked on the second set of cuffs.

Nikita huffed as she watched her brother work as she couldn't argue with his logic against Michael. It wasn't long before Michael was free yet he had to slow his movements down because Sam still had the gun on him. He moved to rub his aching wrist as he continued to eye Sam. "Mind putting that away?" He questioned as he slowly got off the bed.

"It _goes away_ once you do." Sam retorted back harshly, showing that there wasn't any room for negotiation.

Nikita sighed. "I think you better go Michael. I'll get the location."

Michael gave her a nod before he slowly approached his weapons that Dean had made him remove from his person earlier. Before he could put a hand on his gun, he could hear the click of another safety being taken off and he could only guess that Dean now had a gun trained on him. Michael groaned as he slowly placed each weapon back in its proper place on him before taking out the Division scat phone and placing it on Nikita's desk. "I'm sure you remember the code to use one of these." He pointed to the Division scat phone before he continued on with placing the last of his weapons in their proper spots. "If you haven't given me Kasim's location in the next 24 hours, I'd know you failed." He finished with a hard stare directed at Nikita, silently telling her that he hoped that she won't fail.

"She won't fail now get out!" Dean growled out, never taking his eyes off of the Division agent.

With that said, Michael straightened himself up before walking past Nikita, never looking back, as he headed for the front door. The remaining occupants of the room remained silent until they heard the creaking of the front door as it opened followed by the loud slam as Michael firmly pulled the door shut right behind him.

Nikita groaned as she turned back to look at her brothers, who were clicking their safety's on before placing their guns in the waistbands of their jeans. "As much as I'm glad to see you guys, couldn't you have been a little nicer?"

"No." The brothers simultaneously answered in a very firm tone that Nikita knew not to argue with.

Nikita scoffed. "Unbelievable."

Dean rolled his eyes before giving his sister a serious expression. "Whatever but we need to talk."

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **How was that? Did I capture the Winchesters or Nikita and Michael correctly (personality wise)? Well next chapter will definitely have more _Supernatural_ aspects into it but I'm unsure if the brothers will meet Alex in the next chapter or the one after that so you'll have to wait and see.

**A/N #4**: What'd you think about the new _Nikita _and _Supernatural_ episodes? I can't believe that the seasons are almost over! They both must be renewed!

**A/N #5: **I just want to say thank you once again for your support with the story (and my other stories too) and I can't wait to read what you think of this new chapter in a review, so please don't forget to **review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> April 23, 2011 (Happy Easter Weekend!)


	4. Chapter 4

"**Calling in a Favor"**

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N #1: **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for this story but I did have parts of it completely immediately after I posted Ch. 3 but I was blocked on what I should do with the SPN universe when it came to continuing on or just veering off into AU territory and I have come to a decision...or I'm turning to one option more so you'll just have to wait and see ;D

**A/N #2: **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and alerting this story! It really means a lot to me! It definitely brings me inspiration and a reminder that it's not just me that's waiting to see how this story goes! **ENJOY!**

**A/N #3: **Special thanks to **Azaelle **for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her as well as the _Nikita_ transcript she composed for me for episode 1.17 as I was too busy to write it all done, so thank you **Azaelle**!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural or Nikita. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from ep. #1.16 of _Nikita_.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2010: After Alex has another close call with her past, Nikita thinks it's time to get Alex out of Division's clutches, so she calls upon a few people she calls her family for some help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supernatural <strong>_**Timeline: **starts right after Episode #5.12 – 'Swap Meat'

_**Nikita **_**Timeline****: **Episode #1.16 ('Echo') when Nikita makes plans to get Alex out, Amanda is interrogating a drugged Alex and Michael is suspicious of Alex/Nikita connection

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

_With that said, Michael straightened himself up before walking past Nikita, never looking back, as he headed for the front door. The remaining occupants of the room remained silent until they heard the creaking of the front door as it opened followed by the loud slam as Michael firmly pulled the door shut right behind him. _

_Nikita groaned as she turned back to look at her brothers, who were clicking their safety's on before placing their guns in the waistbands of their jeans. __"As much as I'm glad to see you guys, couldn't you have been a little nicer?" _

"_No."__ The brothers simultaneously answered in a very firm tone that Nikita knew not to argue with. _

_Nikita scoffed. __"Unbelievable."_

_Dean rolled his eyes before giving his sister a serious expression. __"Whatever but we need to talk."_

* * *

><p>Nikita blew out a huge breath, not liking her brother's statement at all. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what you're about to say?"<p>

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cause you won't."

Nikita dragged her hand through her long hair before dropping down onto her bed. "Alright, catch me up." She told her brothers as they too found spots to take a seat.

That's all the brothers needed to start catching Nikita up on what happened ever since Dean returned from Hell, four months after his deal was up. She was shocked to learn that for Dean it had been like forty years but he wouldn't go into detail on his time in Hell and from the looks on Sam's face, it wasn't something that either of them would bring up anytime soon. Dean told their sister about him being brought back by an angel named Castiel who had told him that he needed to stop Lilith, the first demon ever created and the one that held Dean's soul contract, from breaking 66 seals in her quest to break Lucifer out of his cage in Hell. They hadn't discovered until later that Dean unintentionally broke the first seal during his time in Hell and Nikita knew instantly that her oldest brother was beating himself up over that fact. Nikita was relieved to hear from Sam that he had killed Lilith but that relief was instantly squished when Sam said that by doing so, he had unknowingly broken the last seal that had set Lucifer free on Earth.

Sam and Dean looked towards each other as they waited for Nikita to absorb all this new information and they were worried at times when she didn't make a move or a sound but she quickly reassured them to continue because just by their body language, Nikita knew that _that_ wasn't all that they had to tell her.

Dean continued on the tale by telling her that the Angels (with the except of Castiel) didn't want Dean to stop Lucifer from breaking free but that they need him to send Lucifer back to Hell…more specifically his body is what the angels needed as Dean's body was the true vessel of the Archangel Michael, the angel that had first sent Lucifer into the cage in the first place. Nikita's eyes widened at the thought but she could have sworn her heart had stopped when Sam said that it was a month or two after that discovery that they learned that he too was a vessel but for Lucifer.

Before either brother could say anything, Nikita raised her hand so that they wouldn't say a word as she tried to absorb the fact that her brothers were Angel vessels and not just any vessels but vessels of the two major players that would bring upon Armageddon.

"Michael and Lucifer are coming after both of you?" She questioned as she still couldn't believe that little bit of information that they told her.

The brothers looked towards one another before nodding their heads. "Yes." They simultaneously answered her with a hint of defeat in their tone.

Nikita couldn't handle that, she could handle a lot of things but learning that your brothers are heavily involved in the Apocalypse was something a girl should _never_ learn about. "But why you? Out of all the people in the world, why are both of you their vessels?"

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say but they were both sucked into a memory that included the trickster, who they had found out was the Archangel Gabriel in disguise.

**[Flashback]**

_Gabriel was trapped in a ring of holy fire in an abandon warehouse as Sam and Dean waited for some clarification as to why Gabriel would say that they would relate to his angel brothers._

_When Gabriel took in the confused expressions on the Winchesters faces, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them._

_The trapped angel gave an exaggerated whistle.__ "You sorry sons of bitches. Why'd you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." __He paused as he hoped that the humans would get the connection but when that didn't suffice, he went through with the clarification as he started with Dean. "__Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father."_

_The angel then smirked at Sam. "__And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." _

_As Gabriel looked between the brothers, he noticed that neither of them wanted to make eye contact with him as they tried to absorb this new connection. "__You were born this boys, it's your destiny! It was always you. _As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other._" __Gabriel ended off with the quote as he motioned between the brothers, which left grave expressions on the hunters' faces. _

**[End Flashback]**

Sam found himself dragging his hand through his shaggy brown hair as a slight shiver went down his spine as he remembered Gabriel's words. "According to Gabriel, the sibling dynamic between Michael and Lucifer is eerily parallel to mine and Dean's."

"So naturally what happens in Heaven must happen down here on Earth." Dean continued to explain as he crossed his arms across his chest while he slouched down in his chair.

Nikita was stunned beyond belief and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her older brothers. They may not be blood, but they were the only family she had left and they were being hunted down by the most powerful angels out there. The brunette's thought process came to a halt once another thought crossed her mind. _How have they evaded them for so long?_ "But how are you guys staying hidden? If they are angels can't they find you easily?"

"Castiel got that covered. He carved these Enochian sigils on our ribcage that cloak us from every angel out there." Sam explained over Dean's chuckle as the oldest Winchester remembered the radiology department's reaction to seeing the results of his glamor shots of his ribcage. The results were definitely out of this world.

"Including Castiel?" Nikita asked with an awed expression on her face as she learned a bit more about the angel that had rescued her brother from Hell.

Dean gave his sister an affirmative nod. "Yeah which sucks but its amusing seeing the guy work a cell phone." Dean quipped as he remembered all the funny moments Castiel has had when his lack of technology knowledge was evident.

Sam had to stifle his own chuckles due to his brother's comment as he didn't want to loose the thought that just popped into his head. "Maybe we should ask Cas to see if he can carve them into Nikita as well." Sam suggested as he looked to his brother, who seemed to immediately agree with the suggestion.

Nikita looked between her brothers a little worriedly. "What, why?"

Dean straightened up in his seat before he turned to face his sister. "If the Angels haven't clued in on you by now, they might later and use you to get to us but if they can't locate you, then they can't get to you." He explained as if daring her to argue against their logic when it came to the angels.

Nikita sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

After a few moments pause, Dean snapped his fingers as another idea popped into his head. "Maybe Cas can help us out with this Kasim guy."

Sam gave the older hunter a disbelieving look. "I doubt it Dean."

Dean groaned at the sudden rejection. "Well you never know, besides how else are we supposed to get to him?"

"Through Ari like Michael said." Nikita stated as she got off her bed before heading across the room to retrieve an empty duffel bag.

The brothers' attention quickly snapped to their mobile sister. "That's not an option Nikki." Dean immediately argued back.

Nikita groaned before she turned to face him. "Dean, if you weren't here and Michael _still_ came to me then I would _still_ use Ari Tasarov to get to Kasim." She explained as her hands landed on her hips.

Dean brushed a hand over his face out of aggravation for his sister's stubbornness. "It's too risky to go up against GOGOL again. You could get yourself killed." He pointed out with so much conviction that he thought he had her…he was wrong.

"I could say the same about you and Sam." She fought back against Dean without missing a beat. Sam was about to say something but Nikita just raised her hand to stop him. "Don't say that it's different because it's not." Sam sighed out of defeat as he knew when it was wise to argue against Nikita or not as he was always the peacekeeper out of the three of them. Dean and Nikita would always challenge each other in any situation and they would usually turn to Sam to pick a side but that would ultimately lead Sam to instigate a compromise between his siblings.

"Alright, then what do you have planned?" Dean questioned before he headed towards his sister to help her out, with Sam close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Division: <strong>

Michael exited the elevators of Division to the training level as he marched past the recruits. He was completely running on autopilot as his mind was scrambled with a whole bunch of questions which, to no surprise, revolved around Nikita. He couldn't believe that he actually asked for the rogue agent's help when it came to tracking down the bastard who killed his family and while normally that thought would take precedent over all others, that was not the case this time as two brothers also starred in his thoughts. _How the hell does Nikita know them? _The question kept repeating in his mind as he tried to figure out the real connection between the three of them.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that his boss, Percy, had approached him as he was heading towards the operation's room.

"Michael, did you lose something in Chechnya?" Percy questioned, halting Michael in his step.

Michael turned his confused face to Percy. "Sir?"

"Operations said that they've been running satellite sweeps in the past three days under your orders." Percy clarified with an emotionless expression while Michael's head lowered to the ground once he realized what Percy was referring to.

"Only during off peak hours." Michael added in hopes that it would reduce the anger that Percy might direct towards him for using Division's resources without permission.

"Is it about Kasim?" Percy genuinely asked, which kind of threw Michael off a bit as it was known that the head honcho of Division didn't show emotion when it came to the missions.

Michael sighed. "Possibly. I'm having the intel vetted. If you need the satellites…"

Percy cut Michael off. "No, I hope it pans out. Son of a bitch can't hide forever." Percy stated with such conviction before he headed off towards the operation's room, leaving Michael to ponder over his words before he too followed his boss into the operation's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselle Park, New Jersey:<strong>

As the brothers helped Nikita pack what she needed for her mission, Nikita explained her plan on how she was going to get Kasim through Ari Tasarov. The brothers were very impressed with the in-depth description she gave them on her plan and it was very evident that her training at Division was taking precedent over the training she gained as a hunter.

It wasn't until Nikita gave her brothers the keys to her car so that they could retrieve something from the trunk did Nikita get another visitor. It was no surprise to Nikita that Alex would show up soon after the way she had to end her phone call with her earlier but the Division mole wasn't expecting to walk in on Nikita packing a few of her belongings.

"Whoa, something's wrong." Those were the first words out of Alex's mouth once she froze in her tracks at the threshold to the main room. When Nikita made no move to approach Alex, the younger agent moved towards her instead. "Nikita, what's wrong?" Alex questioned with more worry in her voice.

Nikita froze in her actions before she settled a shirt she was fumbling with into her bag that was on her bed as she inhaled a lot of air into her lungs. "You know sometimes I think: I can do this, I know I can and then other times it's like: what was I thinking." She mused out loud while plopping down onto the empty space of her bed.

Alex slowly walked towards the bed. "If you want me to stay, I will."

"No, no. You've done enough. You've risked a lot." Nikita immediately retorted since she wants Alex to get as far away from Division as possible…it was the main reason why she involved her brothers in her fight after keeping them in the dark for so long.

Alex gave a deep sigh as she took a seat beside Nikita on her bed. "I had a dream when I was detoxing and it...felt real." She took a deep breath as the next part was something she hasn't been able to admit to herself out loud. "I saw myself in the future, after I've gotten my revenge, and that person scared the hell out of me." Alex admitted before she turned her attention to Nikita, who waited patiently for her friend to continue. "And I realize what you said was right. I have a chance to get out before it's too late and I have to take it."

Nikita gave Alex a small smile. "You will. I'll help you."

"And I thought that was why we were here." Dean Winchester interjected causing both women to snap their attention to the hunter, who was just casually leaning against the door frame while Sam Winchester stood beside him with one of Nikita's duffel bags in his hands.

Alex immediately jumped off the bed as she cautiously looked between their intruders, even though she couldn't help but admit to herself that they were _definitely_ easy on the eyes.

Dean chuckled at the reaction as he pushed off the door frame and walked towards them. "Hi there, Alex right?" Dean questioned with a charming smile which caused a stunned look to appear on the agent's face.

Alex gave Dean a hesitant smile as she wasn't sure how the man before her knew her name. "Right."

Dean smiled at the reaction while both Sam and Nikita rolled their eyes at the action. Nikita cleared her throat which caused Alex to turn her attention towards her mentor. "Alex, these are my brothers; Sam and Dean." She introduced as she pointed to each brother.

Alex's jaw dropped at the title. "Your brothers?"

Dean gave a nonchalant shrug as he removed the duffel bag that he was carry off his shoulders and onto Nikita's bed. "It's a long story."

Sensing that she wasn't going to get more than that, Alex once again turned to Nikita. "But…why are they here? They _can't_ be here."

"I called them to help us out." Nikita explained as she started to ruffle through the duffel bag Dean had given her as she checked to see if all her hunting gear was inside. She tended to leave all her hunting gear in her car so that wherever she went, she'd always have them just in case.

Alex still didn't understand it. She thought that all communications connected with their lives before Division was unthinkable because of the fact that Division had faked their recruits' death before taking them in. _Wouldn't they have thought that Nikita was dead when she called them? "_But I thought that our lives before…" She hesitated before she named the government organization that ruined their life.

There was an awkward silence when Alex didn't continue her thought, causing the brothers to look at her curiously. "Division?" Sam supplied while handing the second duffel bag to Nikita but Sam's input only caused Alex's eyes to widen.

As if she sensed Alex's questioning aura, Nikita stepped in. "They know about Division." She added in without taking her attention off of her second bag as she started to unzip it while slightly pushing the first bag towards Dean so that he could double check to see if she had everything updated.

Alex's jaw dropped a few times before she found her voice one again. "How? I thought we couldn't tell anyone from our past."

Nikita sighed as she rummaged through her ammunition. "This is different."

Alex placed her hands on her hips as she ignored the amused expressions from the brothers. "How is this different?"

"Because no government organization is going to scare us away." Dean interjected while he did one final sweep of the first bag before Nikita could say a word. When he didn't hear a question immediately after he spoke, he lifted his gaze and he saw a skeptical Alex looking back at him. "We've dealt with worse." He stated with a smirk before zipping up the first bag up and handing it to Sam, who placed it with all the other duffel bags that Nikita was taking with her.

Nikita moved around her bed just as she finished with her second bag which caused Dean to immediately take her place without a single exchange between them…as if they were getting back into their regular routine. "They're here to help me help you Alex. You can trust them." Nikita reassured Alex as she closed the gap between them.

Alex looked between the brothers and when she saw that they weren't going anywhere, she sighed. "If that's the case, then what do I do about Nathan? Amanda knows I care about him." She questioned as she got back on track with the conversation she was having with Nikita before Sam and Dean interrupted them.

"Then you have to break it off, completely, and let her know you've done it." Nikita firmly told her with a pointed look as she crossed her arms over her chest. Unwanted memories flashed through Nikita's mind as they consisted of the many times that Amanda _warned _Nikita of the consequences that would result if there were any attachments created with civilians.

Alex was about to point out that she didn't want to end it with Nathan but she saw the faraway look in Nikita's eyes which ultimately made her nod instead as she gave a weak _'okay'_ as a response.

Nikita gave Alex a gently pat on the back before she headed for her clothes rack while Sam quietly joined his brother in the duffel check. "We'll discuss the plan a bit more once I get back."

Alex's brow furrowed out of confusion. "Get back from where?"

Nikita hesitated a bit, not wanting to freak out Alex with the fact that Michael knew where their base of operations was located. "A personal mission I need to take care of but while I'm away, you deal with Nathan." She stated as she went back to grabbing a few clothing necessities that she knew she'd need.

Sam and Dean looked to one another with curious looks before turning back to what they were doing as they wondered why Nikita wasn't telling Alex about Michael's _visit_.

Alex nodded her head, knowing that Nikita would tell her the mission when she was ready. "Call me when you get back then."

Nikita turned to Alex and she gave her a small smile. "I will."

Alex smiled to her mentor before turning to the brothers, who easily turned their attention to the brunette as they sensed her eyes on them. "It was nice meeting you guys." She politely stated a little nervously since the only guy she's been around that wasn't connected to Division had been Nathan.

Sam gave Alex a dazzling smile. "Same to you Alex."

"Maybe we could get to know each other while Nikki's away on her little mission." Dean offered with a charming smile of his own but Alex's brain seemed to stop when she heard her mentor's nickname easily fall out of the oldest brother's mouth.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Dean."

Dean laughed. "I'm just saying." He innocently stated but he couldn't resist the wink he had given her, which caused Alex to smile.

"Maybe…I better go deal with Nathan then." Alex stated as she started walking back the way she entered earlier.

"The sooner the better." Nikita called out just before Alex shouted her goodbye which was quickly followed by the front door closing.

Dean chuckled as a smirk formed on his face. "I like her." He admitted just as he was zipping up the duffel bag.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He stated before he grabbed the zipped duffel bag and took it to where he dumped the first one earlier.

"She's off limits Dean." Nikita warned Dean just as she finished packing her clothes in another duffel bag.

"Now that's not fair." Dean teased with a mock pout since he already knew that Alex was off limits, he just liked messing with his siblings.

Nikita rolled her eyes as she dropped her duffel bag right where Sam had done so moments ago. "Did you need us to do anything else before you go?" Sam asked.

Nikita shook her head. "No I'm fine. I just need to make the phone call." She explained as she headed over to her computer table as her phone was sitting right by the keyboard.

"I still think we should call Cas so that he could give you the carvings before you go." Dean interjected as he dumped himself onto her bed with his back against a pillow that was pushed up against the headboard.

Nikita sighed as she dialed the number she needed into her phone. "If it will make you feel better then we'll do it after I make the call." She quickly stated before she heard the mechanical voice of a voice machine on the other line.

"_Hello, you've reach Bruska Toys with orders on the line. Nobody is here to take your call, but leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." _She remained silent until she heard that universal beep.

"I know GOGOL monitors this line. Right now your voice analysts are going to confirm what I am about to tell you next. My name is Nikita, and I'm requesting a meeting with Ari Tasarov. Tomorrow, 2100 hours, I'll be at Maritime Victory Park at St. Petersburg. Alone and unarmed." Nikita firmly stated her demands before she hung up.

Sam gave his sister an impressed look while Dean just gave her a quizzical one. "That's it?"

Nikita nodded as she placed her phone back onto the computer table. "Yup, that should do it."

"Alright." Dean stated with a shrug before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He punched in the angel's number before he waited. "Hey Cas, I need you to carve those sigils on someone else for me." There was a brief pause before Dean gave the angel their location which was followed by another pause before the hunter ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So how long until…"

Nikita was interrupted by the sound of wings flapping before she noticed a man in a tan trench coat was behind her bed and to her amazement, Sam didn't jump and by the smirk on Dean's face, she knew that he _knew_ that someone was behind him.

"Why exactly are my services required here?" The man in the trench coat asked.

Dean chuckled. "Nice to see you too Cas." He greeted the angel which forced him to move around the bed so that Dean could actually see him.

Sam cleared his throat as he brought the angel's attention towards a wide-eyed Nikita. "Cas, this is my sister…"

"I sense no blood relation between you two." The angel interrupted the hunter as he glanced between Sam and Nikita as a confused expression formed on his vessel's face.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine Cas, this is Nikita, my _adopted_ younger sister."

The angel bowed his head a bit as he acknowledged the rogue agent. "It's very nice to meet you Nikita. I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord." He introduced himself yet he made no move to go near her.

"So I've been told. It's great to meet you and thank you." Nikita politely told the angel with a smile as she was still processing the fact that there was a real angel standing in her loft at the moment.

Castiel gave her a quizzical look. "Thank you?"

Nikita couldn't help it but her smile widened. "For saving Dean from Hell and for helping my brothers out since then." She softly explained and she was delighted to see the look of recognition cross over the angel's face.

"Oh you're…welcome." If angels could blush, Castiel would have for Nikita's comment but before the thought could fester even more, Castiel returned back to his soldier-mode as he looked to Dean. "Now why did you call?"

"Can you give Nikita those same protection sigils that you gave me and Sam?" Dean questioned as he was still sprawled out on the bed.

Castiel gave a curt nod. "Yes but why?"

"She's potential leverage against us and we don't want that to happen." Sam explained which got him an agreeable nod from the angel.

"Of course." Castiel stated before he slowly approached Nikita. "Now it will sting for just a second." He warned her but before she could nod, Castiel placed a hand on Nikita's chest. She was expecting a sting like he had warned her but instead she felt a searing pain inside her chest as if something were carving away at her insides and ripping her apart inside. It felt like the pain lasted for minutes yet it was only a few seconds until Castiel broke the connection which caused the rogue agent to immediately clutch her chest as she slowly inhaled as much air as she could.

"Geez, you weren't kidding. That…stings." She complained after a few moments of catching her breath.

"My apologies." Castiel genuinely stated as he backed away from the brunette while Sam quickly approached his sister.

Dean jumped off the bed to his siblings as he too remembered the pain he felt in his chest when Castiel was carving those sigils into him months ago. "Thanks Cas and just out of curiosity…" The hunter paused in his steps before he turned to the angel. "…can you locate specific people?"

"Depending on the purpose, yes I can." Castiel answered before he continued his survey over the loft.

Nikita rubbed at her chest as if doing so would rub the pain she felt away. "I rather not get you in trouble Castiel so just forget about it." She stated as she gave her brother a glare for even mentioning the idea to the angel.

"Spoilsport." Dean grumbled before he got to Nikita's side as another idea popped into his mind. "How about Cas zaps you to St. Petersburg instead?" He eagerly suggested as he looked between his sister and the confused angel.

"What's in…never mind." The angel decided that he rather not know about the details unless it pertained to the Apocalypse and he sensed that the request wasn't related to the current battle they were up against.

"I rather take a flight." Nikita stated with a shrug as it was no big deal to her. She would have had to take a plane if she hadn't called her brothers anyways.

"Planes are death traps Nikki." Dean deadpanned because he would rather fly angel style than on a flying metal deathtrap.

"I've been on many flights before Dean…thanks to Division." She immediately reminded Dean as she fought back a smile.

"Yeah Dean, not everyone is afraid of flying." Sam teased his brother before he broke out into a laughing fit.

Dean groaned. "Shut up Sammy."

In the end, Castiel ended up transporting Nikita and her luggage to the best hotel in St. Petersburg while Sam and Dean stayed behind in New Jersey. The brothers wanted to help their sister out with the mission but she argued that she needed to do this one alone and after some heavy reassurance, they let her go but not before programming Castiel's cell number into her phone, just in case she needed the angel's help.

Since it was getting late and the brothers couldn't really do much at Nikita's loft once she left, they headed back to their motel room to wait for her call when it came time for her to check in with them.

* * *

><p>*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*Nikita*SPN*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #4: **How's the added _Supernatural_ history? Hopefully everyone who hasn't watched the series yet is reading this (THANK YOU for giving my story a shot) got the basic idea of the deep shit the brothers are in. I haven't written Castiel in awhile, so I hope I did him justice (as well as Alex too).

**A/N #5: **What did everyone think about the season finales of both shows? I seriously can't wait to see what the next seasons have in store for us!

**A/N #6: **I just want to say thank you once again for your support with the story (and my other stories too) and I can't wait to read what you think of this new chapter in a review, so please don't forget to **review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> June 3, 2011


End file.
